1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft passenger seat recline mechanisms, and more particularly, to a slot-guided seat recline mechanism infinitely adjustable between upright and flat seating positions and customizable to accommodate individual airline specifications of seat back and seat pan angles throughout the range of motion of the mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Premium class airline passenger seats are typically able to adjust between upright and flat seating positions to provide passenger comfort and comply with taxi, take-off and landing seating position requirements. Such passenger seats typically include a seat back and seat pan, often times linked in motion, supported by a frame and adjustable in angle by way of a seat recline mechanism. While conventional seat recline mechanisms are able to achieve a transition from upright to flat seating positions, they typically include fixed and complex, interconnected linkage that does not allow for the substitution of a component to readily customize the seat back and seat pan angles throughout the range of motion of the mechanism.
Accordingly, to overcome the disadvantages of conventional seat recline mechanism design, provided herein is a customizable seat recline mechanism that allows for the ready alteration of the geometry of components and distances between linkage pivot points to accommodate individual airline seat specifications with regard to seat angles.